Saranghae
by Ebby Kim
Summary: Sakit itu kembali hadir ketika dua pasang mata berbeda bentuk beradu. Memutar memory kelam yang lalu. Menyiksa batin yang memang menyimpan luka. Apakah sisa-sisa cinta mampu membuat mereka bahagia lagi? [YunJae / MPreg]
1. Chapter 1

Backsound : Hwanhee – My Person (Nae Saram) Ost. Bethoven Virus

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – **_**Saranghae**_**.. [Intro] –**

Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuhnya menghalangi hawa dingin memucatkan kulit. Walau usahanya sebenarnya sangat sia-sia karena tetap saja dia menggigil kedinginan dalam pelukannya sendiri. Bibir mungilnya bergetar disertai keluar kepulan uap di sekitar mulutnya yang menandakan cuaca benar-benar dingin. Dia berjongkok di depan sebuah pagar kayu yang cukup tinggi. Meski sudah kedinginan begitu, ia enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Menghela napas mencoba menghangkatkan tangannya dengan napas. Berhasil, tapi hanya sebentar saja.

Di cuaca yang begini dinginnya, tentu orang-orang memilih untuk tidur di rumah. Sekalipun keluar akan mengenakan pakaian esktra tebal. Biar orang-orang melihat _namja_ itu dengan tatapan kasihan, tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Bukan ia tak mengenali hawa dingin, namun dia tak punya pakaian tebal yang mampu menghangatkan. Yah.. dia tidak punya karena ia hanyalah seorang pemuda miskin yang tak memiliki apa-apa.

Sekali lagi dihembuskan napasnya menyebabkan uap berterbangan di sekitar wajah. Dingin sekali. Digerakkan kepalanya melihat keadaan sekitar. Angin yang berhembus menggerakkan daun-daun dan ranting pohon serta helai-helai rambutnya yang tak ikut terikat juga langit yang gelap. Mungkin akan hujan lebat nanti. Diusap-usap bahunya kembali berusaha menghangatkan diri. Semoga hujan turun lama, nanti.

"Berapa kali harus ku katakan, jangan menungguku."

Sebuah suara yang nadanya menyamai dingin cuaca hari ini terdengar dari sebelah kiri Jaejoong. Dia menolehkan kepala dan melihat seorang _namja_ berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan muka datar berdiri di dekatnya–menatap tanpa ekspresi. Jaejoong berdiri sambil menunjukkan senyumnya, tidak mengharap _namja_ itu membalas. Tangannya masih setia melingkari badan.

"Aku bosan.." katanya dengan kepala tertunduk sedikit seraya melirik ke arah _namja_ di depan. Alasan yang sama setiap kali ia ditegur seperti tadi. Yah, memang benar bosan, dia jujur.

Yunho menghela napas. Percuma ia mengatakannya–berjuta-juta kalipun–tak ada guna. Dia akan terus menemukannya berjongkok di depan pagar kayu yang melingkupi tempatnya bekerja. Tak perduli cuaca dingin maupun panas, _namja_ itu tetap di tempatnya. Karena kasihan dan tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, makanya ia menyuruh supaya tidak menunggu. Tapi apa daya bila si _namja_ tak mau menuruti?

Dilepaskan _sweater_ tipis yang melekat di badannya lalu menyampirkan ke punggung _namja_ di sebelahnya. "_Kajja_.."

Jaejoong melebarkan senyumnya. Walaupun bersikap dingin, tetap saja _namja_ itu memperhatikannya. Dianggukkan kepalanya dan mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri jalanan kecil yang cukup panjang meninggalkan area pembangunan gedung bertingkat di belakang. Yunho menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Jaejoong, mendekap supaya mereka sama-sama hangat.

**~xXXx~**

Sesampainya di tempat yang mereka jadikan rumah–setelah membuka pintu, Yunho langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kayu yang berada di dekat meja kecil. Sedangkan Jaejoong menggantung _sweater_ yang melekat di tubuhnya di belakang pintu sambil menutupnya. Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari yang terpasang di dinding, mengambil sebuah bungkusan kemudian menghampiri kompor yang letaknya tak jauh dari lemari.

Sudah kebiasaan keduanya, sampai di rumah, Yunho akan duduk di kursi meja makan dan Jaejoong memasakkan makanan. Mereka tak akan bicara sampai makanan terhidang di atas kayu yang sudah hampir lapuk itu. Yah, hampir semua barang-barang dalam ruang kecil itu telah memasuki masa rapuhnya. Tak ada benda bagus jika melihat keseluruhan isinya, juga minim properti. Tapi ini adalah rumah bagi kedua orang itu.

Selesai dengan masakannya, Jaejoong menyajikan dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil dan meletakkan sendok di dalamnya lalu berjalan ke arah Yunho dan meletakkan di atas meja. Dia pun duduk di kursi, melipat kedua tangan layaknya anak TK yang sebentar lagi akan memulai pelajaran. Memandangi Yunho yang menarik mangkuk tersebut ke hadapannya dan memegang sendok. Bibirnya tak pernah bosan mengukir senyuman.

Menyadari sesuatu–belum sempat memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya–Yunho menengadahkan kepala, menatap Jaejoong. "_Meogeo aniya_?" [kau tidak makan]

"Eh?" Jaejoong terkejut. "Oh.. tadi aku sudah makan." Katanya mengumbar senyuman menutupi kebohongan. Yunho mengangguk dan mulai memakan _ramyun_ yang dimasak Jaejoong. Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini Yunho pasti lelah dan lapar karena bekerja keras. Lagipula sudah sering ia menahan lapar ketika mereka benar-benar tak mempunyai makanan.

Jaejoong kembali pada kegiatannya, memandangi _namja_ yang berstatuskan kekasihnya itu. Dia kelihatan lahap sekali, walau cuma _ramyun_. Wajah yang tampan itu.. meski jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi, dia menyukainya. Biar banyak orang mengatakan mereka tidak cocok, apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan mini, dia tak perduli selama _namja_ itu tetap berada di sampingnya. Keberadaan Yunho dan perhatiannya sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi.

Bibirnya terus melengkung. Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja beralaskan kedua tangan yang berlipat. Di matanya hanya ada Yunho, _namja_ yang sudah mencuri hati juga pikirannya. Semakin diamati semakin dia jatuh cinta pada _namja_ itu. Segala tentang Yunho, dia menyukainya. Melihat Yunho yang makan dengan lahapnya, Jaejoong terkikik pelan seraya mengingat bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih–melupakan kesukaran kehidupan yang ia jalani selama ini.

**~xXXx~**

Di luar hujan sangat deras, angin pun berhembus cukup kencang masuk ke ruangan ini melalui celah-celah kecil yang terdapat diantara kayu maupun kayu yang berlubang membuat dua orang di dalamnya merasa kedinginan. Tapi hawa dingin itu segera enyah ketika suatu kehangatan menyelimuti di tubuh mereka. Kedua lengan itu melingkar di badan Jaejoong dan hembusan napas menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Diselipkan jemarinya diantara jari-jari besar itu dan menggenggamnya, membalas pelukan sang kekasih di belakang.

Jaejoong tersenyum, walau tak bisa di lihat oleh orang yang memeluknya, tapi genggaman tangan keduanya dapat memberitahu kalau pelukan ini sangat nyaman. _Namja_ yang memiliki paras rupawan itu merapatkan punggungnya ke dada _namja_ di belakang sehingga pelukan mereka makin erat. Kain tipis yang menutupi hampir seluruh badan mereka seakan terasa seperti selimut tebal layaknya kasur-kasur mewah.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Jaejoong. Menghirup aroma rambut hitam itu, wangi yang lembut dan ia sukai. Lalu menyenderkan kepalanya diantara leher dan bahu _namja_nya.

Jaejoong sedikit kegelian merasa ujung hidung Yunho menyentuh kulit lehernya, membuatnya menggeliat pelan. "_Ajik_.." jawabnya. [belum]

Lagi, Yunho menghirup aroma lembut yang menguar dari rambut Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu pandai memilih aroma shampoo yang nyaman untuk ia hirup. "_Wae_?"

"Hum?" Jaejoong menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit mengganggu aktivitas Yunho. "Kau juga belum tidur."

Yunho mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh kecil dalam pelukannya. "Aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama.." dipejamkan matanya meresapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Kehangatan yang ia butuhkan. Kehangatan yang mendamaikan hatinya karena dia tahu orang yang dicintainya berada di dekatnya.

Wajah Jaejoong memanas mendengarnya. Senyumnya pun belum memudar. Rasanya ingin menghentikan waktu agar kehangatan ini terus berlangsung. Tidak mau melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Biar seperti ini selamanya. Begini saja sudah cukup. Bukan materi yang dicari–walau untuk melanjutkan hidup memang memerlukannya–tapi cinta yang tulus dan Jaejoong sudah mendapatkannya. Tidak ingin ini berakhir. Ditutup matanya, mencoba tidur.

**~xXXx~**

Sarapan sudah siap. Terhidang rapi di atas meja. Dua mangkuk berisi _ramyun_. Walau cuma itu yang bisa di santap, Jaejoong tetap menyajikannya dengan senyum sumringah. Satu hal yang tak akan terlewat setiap paginya, sarapan bersama sebelum Yunho berangkat bekerja. Hmm.. waktunya membangunkan si tukang tidur. Saat Jaejoong hendak memutar tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya membuat gerakannya terhenti.

Jaejoong tahu itu lengan Yunho yang memeluknya dari belakang. Setelah itu, sesuatu yang lain bertumpu pada bahu kecilnya. Dapat Jaejoong rasakan helai-helai rambut itu menggelitik lehernya juga mengenai wajah. Dia tidak berniat berontak, malah membalas _morning hug_ kekasihnya tersebut. Ah, dipeluk seperti ini memang menyenangkan, apalagi dilakukan oleh orang yang kau sayangi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hmm.." balas Yunho bergumam. Sedikit dimiringkan kepalanya sehingga bibirnya tepat mengenai kulit leher Jaejoong menyebabkan _namja_ itu bergerak risih. Yunho tidak perduli, toh sudah sering dilakukannya. Dihirup aroma tubuh yang ia peluk, mengingatnya agar tidak lupa.

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap beberapa kali. Geli. "Kau tidak mandi?"

Kelopak mata Yunho yang tadinya tertutup perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata dengan sorotan tajam. Dia tidak menghirup aroma Jaejoong lagi. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi. "Mandikan aku." Katanya singkat, menyuruh.

"_Ne_?!"

Belum sempat Jaejoong mengeluarkan kata-kata penolakan, tubuhnya dibalikkan oleh Yunho sehingga mereka berhadapan. Kedua bola hitam bening itu menemukan sepasang mata bak musang yang menatapnya intens. Jaejoong menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, sedangkan Yunho tanpa eskpresi. Mereka saling berpandangan. Entah apa yang Yunho coba katakan lewat tatapannya, Jaejoong tak tahu. _Namja_ itu malah terperangkap dalam fokusnya.

Yunho menurunkan kepalanya, menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Sementara pandangannya masih mengunci Jaejoong, digerakkan kepalanya mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Saat deruan napas _namja_ itu sangat terasa di kulitnya, barulah dialihkan penglihatannya ke bibir _cherry_ berwarna merah yang sedikit terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu, Yunho mengecupnya. Lama. Dibiarkan bibirnya tertempel di permukaan bibir Jaejoong.

Lagi, Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Bukan ciuman pertama dengan Yunho, tapi kenapa ia selalu terkejut jika _namja_ itu menciumnya? Kemudian ia rasakan bibir Yunho bergerak memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang lembut. Jaejoong menutup matanya dan membalas lumatan yang diberikan Yunho. Kedua tangannya merambat naik dan mengalung di leher Yunho. Mendapat sinyal positif, Yunho memperdalam ciumannya. Menekan-nekan bibir Jaejoong.

Tidak, ini bukan _morning kiss_ biasa. Ciuman _namja_ itu menuntut. Lebih lagi.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya ketika Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya menghasilkan satu erangan tertahan hampir lolos dari mulutnya. Yunho mengeksplor semua yang berada dalam goa(?) hangat itu, memanjakan lidahnya di sana. Mengabsen gigi Jaejoong satu-per-satu, menyentuh dinding dan langit-langitnya, terakhir menggulung lidah Jaejoong untuk bergelut. Dia cukup mahir melakukan ciuman. Puas dan hampir kehabisan napas, dijauhkan wajahnya.

Mereka masih masih terhubung karena benang saliva itu terlihat menggantung di jarak yang diberi Yunho. Tak lama menetralkan napas, kembali di bekapnya bibir ranum yang telah menjadi candunya, selalu memabukkan sewaktu menyentuhnya. Hanya sebentar, Yunho mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher Jaejoong. Mencium kecil-kecil dan menjilatinya. Dapat dilihat ada warna kemerahan di sana yang hampir pudar. Bekas _kissmark_ yang di buatnya beberapa minggu lalu. Bibirnya melengkung dan dengan tak sabar membuat kembali tanda-tanda merah tersebut sebanyak mungkin sebagai pernyataan bahwa _namja_ ini adalah miliknya.

"Hh–n.." helaan napas Jaejoong terdengar seperti desahan. Dimiringkan kepalanya mempermudah Yunho menjelajahi lehernya. Ini akan berakhir lama.

**~xXXx~**

Jaejoong memasukkan sebuah kunci ke dalam saku celananya setelah mengunci pintu bangunan yang berada di depan. Bangunan yang kalau dilihat dari jauh tampak seperti bekas gudang penyimpanan yang ia anggap sebagai rumah. Yah, begini saja _namja_ itu sudah sangat bersyukur. Ia tidak ingin yang muluk-muluk. Mencari tempat tinggal di pinggiran kota–kota kumuh–memang tidak mudah. Bahkan ia banyak menemukan orang yang tak mendapatkan tempat tinggal. Yunho pun tak banyak komentar mengenai tempat ini.

Hari ini dia akan melakukan kebiasaannya, pergi ke tempat Yunho bekerja dan menunggu _namja_ itu keluar. Biar sudah dilarang berkali-kali, tetap dia datang ke sana. Daripada menunggu di rumah, sangat membosankan. Walaupun yang ia lakukan di depan pagar cuma duduk, diam, memperhatikan sekitar atau orang-orang yang lewat, tapi kadang ia juga bisa mengintip Yunho yang bekerja. Makanya suka sekali menyusul Yunho.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong!"

Mendengar namanya disebut segera Jaejoong membalikkan badannya. Seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian sama dengannya–tampak lusuh–berdiri di depan. "Ye?"

"Yunho. Dia memukul mandor Yoon!" beritahunya.

"_M-mwo_?" Yunho memukul mandor Yoon? Kenapa? Baru ia berencana ke area pembangunan gedung bertingkat itu. Tak memperdulikan _yeoja_ yang masih berdiri itu, Jaejoong langsung berlari tanpa mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Bukan Jaejoong tak mau, tapi pikirannya terlanjur di isi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menuntunnya untuk pergi.

Kenapa Yunho melakukannya? Apa dia punya masalah di tempat kerja? Yunho tak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai pekerjaannya. Padahal ia selalu ke sana, mengamati _namja_ itu, tapi kenapa malah tak tahu apa-apa? Jaejoong merasa sangat bodoh. Ini yang mengganggu pikirannya, terlebih lagi rasa khawatir dan cemas menelusup masuk ke dalam hati. Dia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yunho. Tidak. Cuma Yunho yang ia punya sekarang. Jaejoong mempercepat gerakan kakinya berlari.

Sementara _yeoja_ yang ditinggal Jaejoong di depan rumahnya mendecak kesal. Sudah diberitahu, tapi malah tak mengatakan apapun, paling tidak mengucapkan sesuatu daripada dia meminta imbalan. Cih, menyebalkan, umpatnya dalam hati. Dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho terus melayangkan kepalan tangannya meninju wajah _namja_ di bawahnya yang telah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Orang-orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya tak berani mendekat sejengkal pun, apalagi untuk menghentikan _namja_ itu. Semuanya takut melihat Yunho yang marah besar dan langsung berkelahi dengan mandor mereka. Entah apa masalahnya, mereka tidak tahu. Hanya mendengar pertengkaran keduanya sebelum adu pukul terjadi.

_Namja_ yang menyandang marga Yoon itu tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah Yunho yang terus memberikan pukulan. Wajahnya nyaris hancur. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, hidung, pelipis bahkan dahinya. Juga belakang kepalanya yang sempat menghantam besi yang akan digunakan sebagai pondasi saat Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya. Dia sekarat. Darah itu.. menggenang di dekat kepalanya yang bocor. Tapi, Yunho tidak perduli dengan kondisinya yang seburuk apapun.

Yunho melampiaskan semua amarah yang terkumpul di kepalanya. _Namja_ Yoon ini telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya, menghina dan merendahkannya. Dia tak tahan mendengar semua ocehan itu sampai titik batas kesabarannya tersentuh yang dia lakukan adalah memukul. Tak hanya mandorya itu yang terluka, tangan Yunho juga mengeluarkan darah. Napas memburu dan putus-putus. Dipandangi wajah yang remuk akibat pukulannya. Orang ini sudah merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan.

Sudut bibir Yunho tertarik ke atas. Menyeringai. Perlahan dia bangkit dari tubuh yang ia duduki. Bukan kasihan yang ia tunjukkan, tapi wajah puas. Yunho menepuk kedua tangannya seolah membersihkan debu yang mungkin tertempel. Dilangkahi mandor Yoon hendak beranjak dari sana dan pergi. Namun gerakannya terhenti begitu pandangannya menemukan seseorang di pintu masuk tengah menatapnya tak percaya. Wajah yang setiap hari tersenyum padanya, memandang dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan ketidak percayaan.

Seriangan Yunho menghilang, menampilkan kembali muka datar. Tidak, dia tak akan terpengaruh. Dihembuskan napasnya dengan kasar lantas berjalan ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri di pintu masuk, memandang _namja_ itu tajam. Tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit ngeri ditambah dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Yunho terus berjalan, tapi dia tidak menghampiri Jaejoong, malah melewatinya begitu saja.

"_Hyung_.." Jaejoong menangkap lengan Yunho ketika melewatinya. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi, perasaannya makin tak enak mendapati sikap Yunho yang begini.

Yunho mengangkat tangannya sehingga pegangan Jaejoong terlepas dan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh maupun bicara.

"_Hyung_!" teriak Jaejoong.

Langkah Yunho terhenti. Dia membalilkkan tubuhnya. Sorotannya kosong. "_Uri geumanhaja_.." ujarnya. Tatapan kosong itu semakin tak berperasaan mengucapkan dua kata barusan.

Jaejoong tidak salah dengar 'kan? Yunho ingin hubungan mereka berakhir? Kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya? Rasa khawatir tadi berubah menjadi sakit yang mengikat jantung. Kata yang paling ia takutkan meluncur dari mulut Yunho. Lebih menyakitkan ketika orang tuanya menyatakan ketidaksetujuan atas hubungannya dengan _namja_ itu. Kenapa? Bukankah sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama? Menjalani hidup bersama-sama sampai tua dan kematian yang memisahkan. Lalu apa ini?

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Jaejoong sangat pelan. Genangan air sudah terlihat di kantung matanya siap terjun kapan saja. Ujung hidung dan pipinya juga memerah berusaha menahan isakan yang hampir keluar dari mulut. Rasanya seperti di tampar saat kau disalahkan karena perbuatan yang tidak dilakukan. Lebih sakit ini.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi hidup seperti ini. Aku akan kembali pada keluargaku." Katanya. "_Neo_.. anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal." Lanjutnya.

Sebulir cairan bening berhasil turun mengalir di pipi Jaejoong. Tak percaya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang didengarnya. Apa Yunho sungguh-sungguh? Tidak, pasti ini semua bohong. Tapi.. kenapa tatapan _namja_ itu begitu? Tak seperti biasanya, walau datar, tatapannya tetap menunjukkan rasa cinta. Tatapan sekarang benar-benar kosong, tak menyiratkan apapun. Jaejoong merasa dunia runtuh di atas kepalanya. Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Mereka saling mencintai.

Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan. Yah, dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Yunho baru sadar betapa bodohnya dia yang menyerahkan semua yang ia miliki hanya karena seseorang (yang dulu ia pikir berlandaskan cinta cukup untuk kehidupan mendatang). Kehidupan mewah, fasilitas, kekuasaan dan pesuruh. Ia ingin miliknya kembali.

"_Hyung_..!" jeritnya, tapi Yunho tak berhenti. Punggung _namja_ itu makin jauh. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mengejar, menariknya pulang ke rumah mereka tak membiarkan pergi. Tapi.. kakinya memaksa untuk berdiam. Dia susah menggerakkan tubuhnya. Air mata pun mengalir deras membasahi wajah. Shock, kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membanting pintu lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Matanya melihat _sweater_ biru tergantung di belakang pintu. _Sweater_ yang dipakaikan Yunho padanya beberapa hari lalu. Milik _namja_ itu. Tangan Jaejoong menyentuhnya pelan-pelan kemudian mengambil dan memegangnya. _Sweater_ ini.. mengingatkannya pada kejadian tadi juga Yunho. Tangannya gemetaran, air mata menetes–jatuh tepat mengenai _sweater_. Sakit. Tega sekali meninggalkannya setelah apa yang mereka lalui.

Diremasnya _sweater_ dengan kuat ingin melampiaskan rasa sakit. Belum cukup, ditarik-tarik _sweater_ itu dan mengacak-acaknya diiringi isakan yang keluar dari bibir yang bergetar. Cairan bening yang telah membentuk sungai kecil di kedua belah pipinya makin mengalir deras. Masih tidak puas, dihempaskannya ke lantai. Lututnya lemas, tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di dekat _sweater_. Matanya yang digenangi air menatap marah ke _sweater_.

Mengambil _sweater_ itu lagi lalu mencampakkannya jauh-jauh. Kenapa jadi begini? Janji-janji itu.. yang dulu sering terucap tak lagi berguna. Kenapa Yunho menyerah? _Namja_ itu selalu menguatkannya, tapi kini kenapa terbalik? Disandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Tidak hanya dadanya yang sakit, seluruh tubuhnya juga sakit. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kaos yang dikenakannya dan meremasnya di bagian dada.

"_Nappeun_.." ujarnya di sela isakan. "AAAKKHH!" teriaknya kemudian memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Dia tak bisa merasakan sakit pukulannya karena luka di hatinya jauh lebih perih. Pukulannya turun ke bawah di permukaan perut–memukul lebih keras–tidak perduli akan menyakiti 'sesuatu' yang hidup di dalamnya.

Teriakan Jaejoong di sahuti suara gemuruh yang menggelegar. Langit menjadi sangat gelap dengan awan hitam yang berkumpul-kumpul. Seolah mengerti perasaan _namja_ itu. Dalam hitungan detik hujan lebat pun turun. Sakit itu makin terasa sewaktu air hujan yang terbawa angin masuk ke dalam ruangan ini melalui jendela yang sedikit terbuka ikut membasahi tubuh Jaejoong.

**~xXXx~**

a/n : Ini FF Remake dari FF Straight berjudul sama (FFku dari kapan taun yang belum dilanjutkan -_-) Yah.. mudah-mudahan setelah ku ubah jadi YunJae vers, semangatku untuk melanjutkan bangkit(?) lagi^^ hehehehe

Jadi, kalau menemukan kata-kata asing(?), dimaklumi aja yaahh.. namanya juga remake /senyum cute/

Mohon dukungannya yaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – **_**Saranghae**_**.. – **

"Hari ini kita ada pertemuan dengan presdir dari perusahaan iklan _Cassiopeia_." Beritahu Sangwoo mengecek buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa-bawa sembari mengikuti langkah seorang _namja_ di depan. "Sebelum jam makan siang." Lanjutnya kemudian menutup buku dan memasukkan ke dalam saku di balik jasnya.

"_Cassiopeia_?" ulang Yunho memastikan pendengarannya baik-baik saja. Aneh, perusahaan bernama _Cassiopeia_. Walau tak dipungkiri beberapa bulan terakhir ia cukup sering mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut karena keberhasilannya membuat iklan terkenal yang bahkan satu detiknya bisa menghasilkan uang jutaan won.

Sangwoo menganggukkan kepala biarpun tak dilihat Yunho. "Mungkin pendirinya menyukai rasi bintang itu."

"Yah.." sahut Yunho. Tak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi.. kudengar presdirnya seorang _namja_ yang sedang hamil tua." Kata Sangwoo yang langsung membuat Yunho menolehkan kepala menatap _namja_ ini dengan kening mengerut. Tentu saja, pernyataan Sangwoo barusan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Yunho.

Bagaimana seorang _namja_ sedang hamil tua mengawasi perusahaan? (meski sekarang ini kasus _namja_ berbadan dua sudah menjadi rahasia umum) Ayolah.. biasanya orang hamil lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah bukan bekerja. Atau mungkin karena tak ada orang lain yang bisa ditunjuk untuk mengurus perusaan sampai seorang _namja_ hamil menanganinya? Benar-benar menggelikan. Dalam dunia bisnis, baru kali ini dia menemukan kasus begini.

Sangwoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepala membenarkan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. "Dan.. rumor lainnya yang kudengar, presdir belum menikah."

"_Mwo_?!" Yunho makin tak percaya mendengarnya. Apa ini sebuah lelucon? Kalau iya, sungguh tak lucu. Ada yang begitu? Membiarkan _namja_ hamil yang belum menikah memimpin perusahaan. Tidakkah itu memperburuk citra perusahaan? Orang jaman sekarang memang aneh.

Yunho jadi membayangkan seperti apa orang yang tengah ia bicarakan dengan asisten pribadinya, Sangwoo–yang lebih muda darinya. Apa bisa seorang _namja_ hamil mengikuti pertemuan nanti? Dia makin penasaran. Sebuah _smirk_ mengerikan terukir di bibirnya. Orang seperti itu tak layak menduduki kursi presdir, lebih baik beristirahat di rumah. Akan dibuatnya si presdir meyesal karena berani memimpin suatu perusahaan dengan keadaan yang membuat orang lain berpikir ratusan kali untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

**~xXXx~**

Yunho memutar-mutar ponsel yang berada di tangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi jam makan siang, tapi si presdir _Cassiopeia_ belum muncul-muncul. Ruang pertemuan ini sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dari perusahaan lain. Dia pun sudah setengah jam duduk di kursi. Cih, kemana sebenarnya si presdir? Apa memang suka mengulur waktu membuat _klien_nya menunggu? Menyebalkan. Benar-benar tak pantas duduk di kursi presdir. Dilihatnya Sangwoo yang sepertinya sibuk menulis di buku agenda. Mungkin sedikit merubah jadwal hari ini. Sebenarnya kemana si presdir hamil itu?

_Krieett_.. suara deritan pintu terdengar cukup jelas di ruang ini. Melihat yang lainnya berdiri, Yunho ikut bangkit dari kursi. Ditolehkan kepalanya melihat orang yang menjadi objek perhatian yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan. Matanya menangkap seseorang berjalan membelakanginya menuju kursi yang telah di siapkan untuk presdir. Sengaja diperhatikan bentuk tubuh orang itu. Benar saja, perutnya besar sekali. Yang dikatakan Sangwoo memang betul. _Smirk_ itu terlihat lagi di bibirnya.

Saat presdir sampai di kursinya, seorang _namja_ yang tampaknya adalah asistennya menggeser kursi itu ke belakang. Presdir memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan para tamu. Wajahnya datar dan dia kelihatan tenang. Yunho yang tadi memasang _smirk_ dan bersiap untuk menyudutkan si presdir membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar dengan mulut terbuka. Mengetahui ternyata presdir adalah orang yang sangat ia kenali, Yunho sangat terkejut.

Wajah itu.. mata, hidung, bibir dan lengkungan semyum, masih menempel dalam ingatannya. Tak akan mudah dilupakan, meski telah berlalu. Bagaimana bisa bertemu lagi? Yunho tidak mengharapkan dan tak pernah dibayangkannya hari ini akan datang. Dan lagi, presdir? Oh tidak! Bahkan sebelumnya Yunho mengejeknya. Dia menyesal sudah menghina, walau itu dalam hati. Matanya masih fokus mengawasi si presdir dengan muka terkejut.

"_Jweisonghamnida_.." ujarnya membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya disambut bungkukkan juga dari yang lain–kecuali Yunho. "Aku ada sedikit urusan, makanya terlambat." Imbuhnya mengumbar senyum.

Gesturnya terlihat sangat sopan. Tapi, senyum itu.. Yunho tahu, itu bukanlah sebuah senyum yang tulus. Hanya senyum palsu yang biasa digunakan orang-orang supaya apa yang ada dalam dirinya tidak diketahui orang lain. Senyum yang dulu selalu ia lihat terpatri di bibir itu berbeda, menampilkan aura yang dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman, senyuman yang terasa meringankan beban, mengalirkan kehangatan dalam dada dan ikut menyebabkan bibirnya mengembangkan senyum. Kemana perginya senyum itu? Apa sudah hilang?

Pandangan mereka beradu–Yunho dan si presdir–namun yang ia dapatkan dari sorotan matanya adalah kekosongan. Tak tersirat apapun disana, cuma menampilkan sepasang mata yang cantik. Berwarna hitam bening. Jangan lupakan wajah datar yang belum menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Yunho bagai dihempaskan dari tebing yang sangat tinggi dan ia mendarat ditumpukan batu, meremukkan tubuh juga meretakkan tulang-tulangnya. Rasanya dadanya penuh, sesak, napasnya sedikit tersendat mengalami kenyataan yang tak pernah diharapkan.

Presdir mengalihkan pandangannya lalu duduk di kursi diikuti oleh yang lain, begitu pula dengan Yunho–tapi matanya tetap fokus pada si presdir yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. _Namja_ berpakaian rapi di belakang presdir meletakkan sebuah map yang tentu berisi berkas-berkas di atas meja di hadapan _namja_ itu yang langsung membukanya. Melihat itu, Yunho merasa lebih baik dia mati ketika terjatuh.

"Baik, ayo dimulai." Kata presdir memulai rapat mereka. Para perwakilan dari beberapa perusahaan tersebut menganggukkan kepala dan membuka map yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

_Meeting_ dengan pembahasan proyek iklan yang melibatkan suatu produk yang sebenarnya sudah sangat terkenal di Seoul. Tapi karena produk itu akan di pasarkan ke luar negeri, makanya memerlukan iklan. Sewaktu semua sudah sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya, Sangwoo malah sibuk menoel-noel tangan Yunho yang terletak di atas meja. Atasannya itu sama sekali tak bergerak, hanya memfokuskan tatapan pada si presdir membuat Sangwoo kelimpungan untuk menyadarkannya.

"_Sajangnim_.." desis Sangwoo. Bahkan kakinya ikut berpartisipasi di bawah meja panjang ini. menendang-nendang kaki Yunho agar menoleh kepadanya. Namun hasilnya nihil, tetap saja _namja_ yang sudah menjadi _hyung_nya itu tak menggerakkan badannya. Sangwoo semakin panik. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kenapa pula Yunho bersikap begitu? Tidak biasa. Secepat kilat, disambarnya map yang berada di hadapan Yunho dan mulai membaca.

Kenapa? Bagai ada ribuan pedang dalam dada yang berusaha mengoyakkan tubuhnya. Sakit, perih, pedih bercampur meningkatkan suatu rasa yang dulu mati-matian ia kubur dalam hati. Ditatapnya intens presdir yang tampak berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang di pegangnya. Mengapa senyum palsu tadi terasa sangat menyakitkan.. dan tatapan kosong itu seolah mengiris kulitnya sedikit demi sedikit. Rasanya Yunho ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, tapi bahkan tubuhnya tak mau menuruti kemauannya. Dia tidak kuat. Kenangan di masa lampau terbayang di benaknya yang menyuruh mengingat kembali detik-detik yang ia lalui dengan perasaan bahagia yang melimpah ruah.

Bukan kenangan indah bila diingat di keadaan seperti ini, malah menjadi bayangan yang ingin ia lemparkan jauh-jauh. Sorot matanya yang biasa menatap tajam setiap orang kini terlihat sayu.. memancarkan sesuatu yang perlahan bangkit dari dasar hatinya. Kenapa hari ini harus ada? Kenapa dia harus melihatnya? Melihat dengan keadaan berbeda, dengan ekspresi begitu. Padahal dia sudah berdoa agar tidak dipertemukan lagi. Apa mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama? Yunho menekan pikiran itu. Tidak. Dari awal sudah banyak yang tidak menyukainya, jadi tidak mungkin.

**~xXXx~**

Pertemuan–_meeting_–ini berjalan cukup lancar bila melupakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba menjadi patung di dalam ruangan, sampai Sangwoo mengambil alih pekerjaannya yang seharusnya memberikan pendapat dan menyetujui iklan yang akan mereka buat. Untungnya tidak ada yang menyadari keanehan perwakilan dari Jung Inc. itu. Sangwoo membereskan kertas dalam mapnya kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho yang ikut berdiri ketika presdir beranjak dari kursinya. Hal tersebut membuat dahi Sangwoo berkerut-kerut heran.

Presdir berjalan menuju pintu di buntuti beberapa orang di belakang yang mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol. Yah, tentunya melakukan pendekatan supaya bisa bekerja sama lagi di lain waktu. Presdir menyadari tatapan Yunho yang tak lepas darinya semenjak masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Sengaja dilirikkan matanya ke arah Yunho. Menatap sebentar seakan memberi sapaan dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Ah, _meeting_nya sudah selesai?" suara halus yang berasal dari depan pintu menghentikan langkah mereka yang ingin keluar ruangan. Tampak seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dengan senyum manis berdiri di dekat pintu sambil melemparkan tatapan pada presdir.

Presdir terlihat sedikit kaget. "_Yogi issoseo_?" [kau disini]

Yang lainnya cuma membungkukkan badan sedikit memberi sapaan walau tak tahu siapa _namja_ itu yang kelihatannya saling mengenal dengan presdir. Mereka berpamitan pada presdir dengan kode anggukan kepala yang tentu di balas presdir dan keluar dari ruangan.

Si pria tampan melebarkan senyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Menunggumu.." katanya. "Ya, orang hamil tidak boleh terlalu lelah. _Kajja_ ku antar ke kantormu." Diulurkan tangannya.

Presdir tersenyum lembut dan menyambut uluran tangan di depannya. "_Gomawo_.."

Sakit. Seperti ada batu-batu runcing berterbangan dalam ruang hatinya dan membentur setiap dinding yang telah terluka. Melihat kedua tangan itu saling bergandengan dan berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang _meeting_ ini. Air muka Yunho sangat berbeda, Sangwoo yang melihatnya tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun karena tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada atasannya itu. Salah-salah ia yang dimarahi oleh _namja_ itu. Sangwoo tak mau mengambil resiko berat, dimarahi sama dengan menjalani hukuman menjadi budak Yunho selama seminggu. Begitu peraturan yang mereka buat.

Tangan kanan Yunho bergerak ke arah depan dadanya kemudian memukul-mukulnya sendiri. Desisan keluar dari mulutnya disertai cairan bening yang menetes tanpa komando. Sangwoo terperangah melihatnya. Yunho menangis? _Wae_? Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat Yunho mengeluarkan air mata tanpa sebab ditambah dengan reaksinya yang layaknya orang frustasi. Yunho terus memukuli dadanya ingin mengalihkan rasa sakit di hati ke sakit pukulannya, namun tentu saja percuma.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?" gumamnya dibarengi cairan bening lain yang meluncur bebas dari sudut mata kiri.

Meski tak tahu–benar-benar tidak tahu–Sangwoo tidak tega melihat Yunho seperti itu. Ia pegang lengan kiri Yunho yang berjuntai lemas. Memandangnya juga sedih. "_Hyung_.." ujarnya pelan. Dia berani memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan '_hyung_' karena cuma mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan.

**~xXXx~**

Yunho membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar lalu menguap sambil merentangkan kedua tangan kemudian menggerakkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan guna merilekskan otot-otot sendinya yang terasa kaku. Ia tutup laptopnya yang terbuka dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Tangannya memanjang meraih sebuah _mug_ lalu mengambilnya. Saat akan meminum isinya, matanya melihat bahwa _mug_ itu sudah kosong. Ah, dia kehabisan minuman. Di perhatikan sekitarnya yang ramai. Sepertinya para pelayan sedang sibuk. Diletakkan lagi gelasnya di atas meja.

Ditolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah melihat seorang _namja_ yang sejak dua jam lalu menemaninya duduk di dalam café ini. _Namja_ itu baru saja menutup laptopnya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Yunho tadi. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kemudian menolehkan kepala sehingga tatapannya dan Yunho beradu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Yoochun sambil menguap. "Haah.. melelahkan sekali." Katanya mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi ke atas dan mengerang pelan saat merelaksasikan sendinya yang lumayan pegal. Dihembuskan napasnya dengan kasar setelah menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Tugas kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Kenapa harus menyiapkan makalah sebanyak seratus halaman! Bagi yang tidak mengerjakannya tidak akan mendapatkan nilai kelulusan darinya. Huh, apa-apaan itu?!" marah Yunho sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan. Dia sempat mengeram serta menggertakkan gigi.

"Yah! Tugas ini selesai, aku tak mau masuk ke dalam kelasnya!" Yoochun ikut berkomentar mengenai tugas dan _kyusungnim_ yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya bersama Yunho. "Ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Katanya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Tepat setelah Yoochun mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan baru beranjak satu langkah dia di tubruk seseorang dari depan yang sukses membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Yoochun tidak jatuh, tapi orang yang menubruknya yang jatuh menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang tak terlalu keras. Yunho berdiri melihat insiden kecil itu dan Yoochun yang berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya segera mendekati seseorang yang terduduk di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Yoochun mencoba melihat keadaan si penubruk, tapi karena rambutnya menutupi hampir seluruh wajah jadinya ia hanya melihat warna hitam di depannya. Ia raih tangan kecil itu dan membantunya berdiri. "_Gwenchanayo_?" tanyanya lagi.

Seseorang yang menubruk Yoochun mengangkat kepalanya lalu merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan sehingga memperlihatkan keseluruhan wajahnya yang tadi ditutupi rambut. Wajah rupawan yang memiliki sepasang mata cantik, hidung lancip dan bibir berwarna merah merekah juga kulitnya yang putih langsung menghipnotis Yoochun di tempat. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali membuat yang melihatnya akan mengatakan dia baru saja melakukan _aegyo_ yang paling imut.

"_Jweisonghamnida_.." ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badan beberapa kali. "Aku tidak melihat jalan karena asik dengan ponselku. _Jweisongeyo_.." lanjutnya.

"_Aniya_. _Gwenchana_.." balas Yoochun tersenyum. "Berhati-hatilah.." pesannya pada orang yang berdiri di depannya.

Dia mengangguk. "Ye, sekali lagi maaf."

Giliran Yoochun yang mengangguk. Orang itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Yoochun diikuti mata Yunho yang entah mengapa ingin melihatnya. Yoochun menoleh dan mendapati Yunho tengah memperhatikan ke arah orang yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi temannya itu.

"Ya!" seru Yoochun tepat di telinga Yunho yang diam.

Yunho kaget dan sontak menoleh. "Eh? _Wae_?"

"Ha ha.." Yoochun tertawa. "Sehabis aku dari toilet kita pulang, _ne_? Aku ingin istirahat." Katanya.

Yunho cuma mengangguk tanpa membalas perkataan Yoochun. Setelahnya _namja_ berjidat lebar itu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Yunho yang sudah mendudukkan kembali dirinya di kursi. Aneh, kenapa aku ingin melihatnya wajahnya lagi? Yunho menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari objek yang ingin dilihatnya. Ah, sudahlah.. tidak penting. Dia pun membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja.

**~xXXx~**

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sepuluh menit lalu dan beberapa mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi banyak yang keluar kelas untuk melanjutkan kelas selanjutnya atau mampir ke kantin. Sedangkan Yunho menikmati waktu istirahat ini dengan mendengar lagu. Selesai menyambungkan MP3nya pada _headseat_, dipasangkan kedua ujung _headseat_ ke telinganya kemudian memutarkan lagu. Sambil mendengarkan lagu dimasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas dan mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam. Yah, membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu adalah kebiasaan rutin seorang Jung Yunho.

Belum lama Yunho membolak-balikkan halaman bukunya, di depan matanya muncul sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Sebuah kertas dengan gambar yang err~ agak menyeramkan menurutnya. Bukan menyeramkan dalam artian sebenarnya–menyeramkan karena ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan baik dan hanya menemukan kata 'seram'. Dipicingkan matanya dan mengangkat kepala melihat siapa dalang yang menyodorkan gambar-gambar itu padanya.

"Kau membeli DVD _yadong_ baru?" sambarnya yang melihat Yoochun tersenyum lebar di depannya. Dia sudah berteman dengan Yoochun selama dua tahun dan itu membuat ia mengenal tabiat buruk sahabatnya itu. Yunho menutup bukunya malas lalu melepas _headseat_ yang dipakai dan mematikan MP3 _Player_ miliknya.

Yoochun duduk di kursi yang sudah di putarnya menghadap Yunho. "Ini bukan DVD, tapi ini _game_.." katanya sedikit berbisik–takut-takut mahasiswa yang masih berdiam di kelas mendengar ocehannya yang bisa membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu mereka.

"_Mwo_? _Game_?!" mata Yunho melotot dengan raut muka kaget. Yoochun harus menahan tawa agar tidak meledak dan memuncratkan hujan lokal di depan muka Yunho melihat ekspresi _namja_ itu yang sangat lucu menurutnya.

Dia mengangguk dengan senyum sumringah. "_Ne_. Aku ingin mencobanya. _Eottae_?"

"Ash! Biar aku tahu _yadong_, aku tak mau memainkan permainan itu!" hentaknya kesal.

"Kau mencari Park Yoochun? Dia ada di dalam."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Yoochun memalingkan wajah dan melihat ke arah pintu. Begitu pula dengan Yunho. Penglihatan mereka menemukan seorang _namja_ berseragam masuk ke dalam kelas melongokkan kepalanya ke sana kemari melihat seisi kelas. Yoochun berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiri _namja_ yang mencarinya itu.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Yoochun setelah berada di dekat si _namja_ berseragam. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah itu. Tapi tak ingat pernah bertemu dimana.

"Yoochun-_ieyo_?" tanyanya memastikan _namja_ yang berdiri di depannya adalah orang yang ia cari.

Yoochun mengangguk. "Ye, Yoochun _imnida_."

"Ah.. _ige_. Junsu _hyung_ menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu." Disodorkan kotak berwarna _pink_ yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamannya. Ragu-ragu Yoochun menerimanya. Nama Junsu sudah tak asing lagi ditelinganya dan ia mengenal betul siapa _namja_ itu.

"_Gomawo_.." ucap Yoochun sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. _Namja_ berseragam tersebut ikut membungkukkan badannya kemudian bersiap berbalik. Melihat rambut hitam legam itu bergerak membuat ingatan Yoochun kembali pada kejadian beberapa hari dalam café saat ia ingin pergi ke toilet. Ah, dia ingat. "_Jamsimaneyo_!"

Si _namja_ berseragam menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membalikkan badan. "Ye?"

"Kau yang waktu itu 'kan? Café."

_Namja_ ini tampak mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Yoochun. Tak berapa lama ia mengembangkan senyum dan mengangguk. "_Ne_. Kim Jaejoong _imnida_. _Banggapseumnida_." Katanya bersemangat sambil membungkukkan badan hormat.

"Ye, _banggapta_." Balas Yoochun juga tersenyum.

_Namja_ yang mengaku bernama Jaejoong itu membungkuk lagi dan benar-benar keluar dari dalam kelas. Setelah memastikan Jaejoong keluar, barulah Yoochun kembali ke tempat duduk yang tadi ia duduki. Diletakkan kado yang ia dapat di atas meja dan memperhatikannya. Kotak kecil dilapisi kertas kado berwarna _pink_ dengan motif _love_. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman. Manis sekali, pikirnya.

"_Mwoya_?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Yoochun tersenyum sendiri saat memperhatikan kotak kecil itu.

Yoochun mengangkat kepalanya. "_Molla_."

"Junsu, _nuguya_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Yoochun melirik Yunho yang memperlihatkan muka ingin tahu. Dia menghela napas sebentar. "Ya! Apa kau lupa? Junsu itu _namjachingu_ku!"

"Eh? _Jinca_? Lalu kenapa bukan dia yang datang? Kenapa harus _namja_ tadi?" rentetnya minta di jawab. Lagi, Yoochun menghela napas. Sepertinya Yunho harus sering makan obat supaya tidak cepat amnesia dadakan.

Hampir saja Yoochun melayangkan jitakan di kepala Yunho kalau saja tidak melihat tampang polos _namja_ itu. "Junsu itu pemalu." Katanya menahan rasa kesal dan bersikap pura-pura manis pada Yunho. Mendengar penjelasan singkat Yoochun, Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari mulutnya menyimbolkan huruf 'O' membuat Yoochun kembali mengelus dada.

To : Seunghyun

Ye, sebentar lagi aku sampai.

Yunho membuka aplikasi _game_ pada ponselnya setelah membalas pesan dari salah satu teman kampusnya yang bernama Seunghyun. Dia ada janji bertemu dengan _namja_ bersuara berat itu untuk membantu menyelesaikan suatu tugas yang diberikan oleh _kyusungnim_–karena Yunho satu kelompok bersama Seunghyun. Menemukan satu _game_ yang sering dimainkannya, segera saja ia buka. Yunho menyandarkan puntggungnya ke sandaran kursi untuk menyamankan posisi duduk.

"Yun.."

"Hm.." deham Yunho. Perhatiannya ia fokuskan pada ponsel di tangannya.

"Apa kau yakin akan bekerja di perusahaan _appa_?" sesekali Jessica–kakak perempuanYunho yang tengah menyetir–melirik adik kesayangannya itu yang tetap memperhatikan ponselnya. "Kau 'kan masih mudah." Sambungnya.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya, me _pause_ _game_ dan menurunkan tangannya yang terangkat. Menolehkan kepala melihat Jessica yang kini menatap jalanan di depan mereka. Wajar saja, _nuna_nya itu bertanya padanya sebab tahu ia akan menggantikan posisi _nuna_nya membantu ayah mereka mengelola perusahaan. Biar masih muda dan tercatat sebagai mahasiswa di DongBang University, Yunho tak keberatan. Dia senang melakukannya. Ditarik kedua ujung bibirnya, tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yakin!" jawab Yunho mantab. "Jadi, _nuna_ harus menyelesaikan _study_ dengan nilai terbaik. _Gwenchana_, _geokjeongmal_."

Terlihat lengkukan di bibir Jessica. Yah, dia tak perlu khawatir dengan adiknya itu. Juga Yunho termasuk anak yang pintar, terbukti _namja_ itu berhasil membawa piala sewaktu mengikuti olimpiade. Dia bisa percaya pada Yunho. "_Arraseo_. Aku cuma khawatir dengan pergaulanmu. Kau akan jauh dari teman-temanmu karena terlalu sibuk."

"Aku masih bisa bertemu mereka di kampus atau mungkin mengajak mereka berkunjung ke perusahaan.." Yunho melebarkan senyum. Diperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lewati. _Game_nya sudah ia matikan dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, tak berminat bermain lagi.

Hening. Jessica tidak berbicara lagi begitu pula Yunho. Bukan ingin me-kikukkan suasana, tapi karena memang tak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi. _Yeoja_ itu sudah cukup puas mendengar perkataan Yunho. Sebenarnya, adiknya juga pendiam dan jarang bergaul, jadi tak akan ada masalah. Sedangkan Yunho menikmati pemandangan di luar yang ia lewati.

"Ah, _nuna_ berhenti di sini!" seru Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jessica yang mempunyai gerakan gesit langsung menepikan mobil. Setelah Jessica membuka kunci pada mobil, langsung Yunho mendorong pintunya dan turun. Dia sengaja tidak menutup pintunya dulu. Dilongokkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil melihat _nuna_nya.

"_Gomawo nuna_.. _josimhae_." Kata Yunho bermaksud berpamitan pada kakaknya.

Jessica memamerkan senyum. "_Ne_. Apa nanti perlu ku jemput?"

"_Aniya_, aku minta diantar Seunghyun saja." Sahut Yunho menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah.. aku pulang. _Kalke_~"

Yunho mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu mobil. Setelah memastikan mobil _nuna_nya melaju di jalanan, ia baru membalikkan badan melihat sebuah café di depannya. Tempat ia berjanji bertemu dengan Seunghyun. Segera Yunho melangkahkan kaki menuju café itu. Dipegang _handle_ pada pintu masuk café lalu mendorongnya untuk membuka.

_Sret_.

'Duk'.

"Aw.."

Eh? Diarahkan pandangannya pada sesuatu di balik pintu. Tepat di hadapannya ada seseorang berdiri sambil memegangi kening yang barusan terantuk ketika Yunho mendorong pintu. Dia mengusap-usap keningnya sembari menggerutu tak jelas. Suaranya sangat kecil sehingga yang terdengar seperti bisik-bisik, Yunho pun tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah sakit di keningnya berkurang, diangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yunho yang tampaknya masih sedikit terkejut.

Melihat wajahnya, Yunho mengenali _namja_ yang berdiri di depannya. Dia.. adalah _namja_ yang menubruk Yoochun dan yang mengantarkan hadiah kecil dari _namjachingu_ si _pervert_ itu. Tak akan mudah Yunho melupakan wajah seseorang yang–mungkin–sudah masuk ke dalam ruang hatinya. _Namja_ itu kelihatan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"_Jweisongeyo_.." ujarnya sopan dan membungkukkan badan sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah mengganggu _namja_ itu masuk ke dalam café. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali menabrak orang? Di dalam tadi pun ia hampir menjungkir balikkan pelayan café. Kemudian menyingkir dari pintu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang mengikuti pergerakannya.

"_Jamsiman_!" panggil Yunho sedikit berteriak. _Namja_ itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, memandang Yunho tidak mengerti. "_Neo_.. Junsu _chingu_-_eyo_?" [kau temannya Junsu]

Memiringkan kepala terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dia kenal Junsu _hyung_? Mungkin temannya. "Ye, _nuguseo_?"

"_Naneun_ Yoochun _chingu_.. Jung Yunho _imnida_." Yunho membungkukkan badan.

Dia menganggukkan kepala kemudian mengukir senyum. "Kim Jaejoong-_ieyo_. Eung, aku harus pulang. _Bangapseumnida_ Yunho-_ssi_." Pamitnya sambil menundukkan kepala sebentar.

Yunho balas mengangguk. Dilihatnya Jaejoong berlalu meninggalkannya. Ah, hatinya terasa seperti dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang baru bermekaran. Senang sekali. Entah sejak kapan senyum itu mengembang di bibirnya, Yunho menikmatinya. Setelah punggung Jaejoong tak terlihat lagi, dia pun masuk ke dalam café. Mencari-cari sosok Seunghyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di dalam.

Seunghyun duduk di sudut café tengah memelototi laptopnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung dihampirinya _namja_ itu dan duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapannya. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya, Seunghyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Yunho sudah duduk di kursi di depannya. Dia tersenyum lega melihat temannya yang jenius sudah datang.

"Ah.. syukurlah kau datang!" seru Seunghyun sambil mendesah lega kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Yunho meliriknya sebentar dan mengeluarkan laptop miliknya yang ia simpan dalam tas selempang. Meletakkan di atas meja dan menghidupkannya.

"Kau sudah sampai dimana?" tanya Yunho tak mau membuang waktu banyak untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Dia sibuk mencari-cari _file_ yang ia kerjakan semalam dalam folder tugasnya. Ketemu! Langsung dibukanya.

"Aku baru membuat kata pengantarnya." Jawab Seunghyun malas.

Yunho langsung melotot ke arah Seunghyun. "_Mwo_?!"

Diletakkan tasnya ke atas meja yang ia tempati dan duduk di kursi. Di sampingnya Yoochun tampak berkonsentrasi pada benda kecil di tangannya, memperhatikan layarnya saksama sambil tersenyum dan terkikik sendiri. Kedua alis Yunho bertaut melihat sahabatnya itu. Aneh sekali. Pagi-pagi sudah bertingkah layaknya orang gila. Diangkat kepalanya sedikit dan mengintip apa yang sedang dilihat Yoochun sampai tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

Di layar ponsel Yoochun terpampang sebuah _pict_ yang menjadi objek penglihatannya. Di _pict_ itu terlihat dua orang _namja_ tersenyum senang dengan _background_ taman bermain. Mungkin habis bermain. Yang satu tersenyum sambil menggembungkan pipinya sehingga terlihat menggemaskan sedangkan yang satu lagi tersenyum dengan gaya tangan membentuk huruf V membuatnya terlihat manis. Bukan hal luar biasa, namun Yoochun senang sekali melihat wajah kekasihnya terlihat ceria.

Kening Yunho mengerut melihat _namja_ yang tersenyum dengan gaya huruf V-nya. Itu.. _namja_ yang kemarin di temuinya sewaktu akan masuk ke dalam café juga yang mengantarkan bingkisan untuk Yoochun. Berarti di sebelahnya adalah Junsu, _namjachingu_ Yoochun? Jadi mereka memang berteman. Tanpa sadar, Yunho ikut tersenyum melihat _pict_ itu.

"Ah.." Yoochun merubah posisi duduknya. Menyadari ini, dengan sigap Yunho menjauhkan diri dari sahabatnya dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan tasnya. Yoochun melihat Yunho, dia tekekeh pelan. "Yunho, coba lihat ini." diperlihatkan ponselnya pada Yunho.

Yunho memperhatikan sebentar. "_Kyeopta_.."

"_Mullonijyo_, Su-_ie_ku memang _neomu-neomu kyeopta_." Kata Yoochun bangga dan melihat ponselnya lagi.

Yunho mendecih pelan. Maksud dari kata '_kyeopta_' tadi ia tujukan bukan untuk _namjachingu_ Yoochun, melainkan _namja_ di sebelah Junsu. Yah, walau tersenyum biasa saja, _namja_ itu terlihat manis. Manis natural, begitu menurutnya.

"Yoochun-_ah_!"

Yoochun menengadahkan kepalanya mencari orang yang memanggil. Buru-buru ia berikan ponselnya pada Yunho dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Pegang sebentar.." lalu berlari menuju ke pintu kelas.

Tak tahu siapa yang memanggil Yoochun karena Yunho tak melihatnya. Dipegang ponsel Yoochun, mengamati. Fokusnya cuma tertuju pada _namja_ di sebelah Junsu. Diakuinya Junsu juga imut, tapi yang menarik perhatian adalah temannya. Lagi-lagi senyum Yunho mengembang. Ah, _pict_ ini seakan mengisi baterainya yang baru berkurang satu.

Sementara Yoochun yang berada di luar kelas mengumpat pada temannya yang memamerkan kertas ulangan kemarin dimana ia mendapat nilai E. Menyergap temannya dan mengunci diantara tangan dan rusuknya, mengapit kuat-kuat sehingga temannya merintih kesakitan. Yoochun langsung mengambil kertas itu dari tangan temannya kemudian menyimpannya. Dilepaskan temannya dan menjulurkan lidah, bermaksud mengejek. Sebal sekali hasil ulangan jelek malah dipamerkan. Huh..

Sekembalinya ke dalam kelas, sambil berjalan menghampiri Yunho, diperhatikannya _namja_ itu tengah tersenyum memandangi ponselnya. Apa yang Yunho lihat? Diponselnya tak tersimpan hal-hal lucu. Ah, Yoochun ingat. Dia memampangkan _pict_ _namjachingu_nya di layar ponselnya. Apa itu yang membuat Yunho tersenyum? Ingatan Yoochun pun kembali pada saat ia ditubruk seseorang di café. Dia memergoki Yunho melihat _namja_ yang menubruknya. Apa mungkin yang dilihat Yunho adalah teman _namjachingu_nya? Mungkin saja.

Yoochun duduk di kursi lalu merebut ponselnya dari tangan Yunho membuat _namja_ di sebelahnya itu hampir jantungan dan terjatuh karena kaget. Ditatapnya Yunho memberikan _deathglare_ pura-pura kemudian memainkan jarinya di ponsel. Yunho jadi salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Pasti Yoochun berpikir yang aneh-aneh, batinnya.

"_Yeoboseo_.." sapa Yoochun begitu teleponnya tersambung. "_Mianhae_.. aku cuma ingin mengajakmu keluar. Apa kau ada waktu? Eum.. baiklah. Ah ya, ajak Jaejoong juga, _ne_."

"Jaejoong-_ie_?" terdengar suara dari seberang telepon, bertanya.

Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Yoochun langsung menatap _namja_ itu dengan kerutan di kening yang berlipat-lipat. Apa maksudnya mengajak _namja_ bernama Jaejoong?

"Ye~. Eum? _Aniya_. _Ne_.. _annyeong_." Yoochun menutup teleponnya, meletakkan ponsel miliknya di atas meja. Melihat Yunho yang masih menatapnya. Dia tersenyum kemudian menuding-nuding wajah Yunho dengan tulunjuknya. Yunho makin tak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan sahabatnya ini.

**~xXXx~**

Seperti perjanjian, Yoochun mengajak Junsu bertemu di tempat biasa mereka berkencan. Lotte World yang selalu ramai dipadati pengunjung. Namun hari ini, Yoochun tak sendirian menunggu _namjachingu_nya muncul. Di sampingnya ada Yunho dengan muka ditekuk dan dari tadi bersungut-sungut. Mengajak keluar di hari yang sedingin ini. Lebih baik dia menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut tebal miliknya. Tapi karena _namja_ itu datang ke rumahnya dan langsung menyeretnya, makanya Yunho tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yoochun sendiri tak memperdulikan ocehan Yunho.

Dilihatnya Yunho masih sibuk mengomel, wajahnya memerah karena hawa yang dingin. Ingin sekali Yoochun mengolesi madu ke wajah _namja_ itu. Dalam hati ia tertawa, setelah ini Yunho pasti akan langsung diam, tak berani membuka mulut. Diangkat tangannya yang dilingkari jam tangan. Sebentar lagi. Dimasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel panjang yang dikenakannya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, penglihatannya menemukan dua orang dibaluti pakaian tebal berjalan ke arahnya sembari melambaikan tangan. Senyum Yoochun mengembang. Orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang. Diangkat tangannya membalas lambaian _namjachingu_ bersama temannya. Sedangkan Yunho yang asik merungut dan bersumpah serapah dalam hati yang ditujukan pada Yoochun, tak tahu kalau di hadapannya sudah muncul dua orang yang ditunggu oleh sahabatnya itu.

"_Annyeong_, apa kalian menunggu lama?" Tanya Junsu sambil memperbaiki syal biru yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia juga merapikan mantel Yoochun yang sedikit kusut. Sementara Jaejoong memamerkan senyum setelah membungkukkan badan sopan.

Mendengar suara yang berbeda dari suara Yoochun, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi bergerak untuk memaki Yoochun dengan suara kecil seketika menganga disertai matanya yang melebar. Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi melihat seseorang yang menjadi objek senyumnya akhir-akhir ini berdiri di hadapannya? Senyum lembutnya menghiasi retina mata Yunho.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, Yoochun menyempatkan dirinya melirik keadaan Yunho. Benar dugaannya, _namja_ itu akan langsung diam. Dia berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. "_Ani_. Kami pun baru sampai." Katanya.

Junsu dan Jaejoong mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ah.. Yoochun _hyung _ternyata mengajak Yunho-_ssi_ juga.."

'Tuk'. Junsu menjitak kepala Jaejoong. "Panggil '_hyung_', mereka lebih tua daripada kita." Katanya membuat Yoochun tertawa pelan.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sembari mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Junsu. "Ye.. Yunho _hyung_."

"Sudah.. kenapa kalian malah bertengkar? _Kajja_." Yoochun mengapit lengan Junsu. "Aku akan pergi bersama Junsu, kau jaga Jaejoong ya Yun-_ie_.." katanya kemudian mengajak Junsu menjauh.

Junsu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kepada Jaejoong dan berjalan beriringan bersama _namjachingu_nya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho dan Jaejoong, pasangan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya berjalan. Melihat eskpresi bodoh Yunho juga tampang polos Jaejoong yang seperti anak-anak. Keduanya hampir tak bisa menahan diri. Beruntung Yoochun cepat menarik Junsu menjauh. Ini memang sudah direncanakan oleh mereka.

Tinggallah dua orang yang baru kenal itu. Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya yang mengerucut setelah ditinggal Yoochun dan Junsu. Sedangkan Yunho mulai merasakan kaku di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia baru ingat, waktu itu.. kelainan yang ditunjukkan Yoochun sehabis menelepon _namjachingu_nya mengajak bertemu. Sepertinya sahabatnya sukses besar menjebaknya hari ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Yunho tak punya rencana apa-apa, bahkan mereka pernah mengobrol cuma satu kali. Itu juga karena Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Tampak kepulan uap keluar dari mulutnya. "Mereka jahat sekali."

Yunho menolehkan kepala, menatap _namja_ di sebelahnya yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan atmosfer yang berada diantara mereka–suasana canggung. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menengadahkan wajahnya berakibat pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Yunho sehingga mereka saling bertatapan. Yunho langsung spot jantung menerima tatapan polos itu. Dadanya bergemuruh seperti ada kilat yang menyambar-nyambar.

Kepala Jaejoong memiring. Memperhatikan Yunho intens. Walau di dalamnya benaknya tak terpikirkan apapun, berbeda dengan Yunho yang terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Mata berwarna hitam bening itu, dilihat dari dekat begini kelihatan sangat cantik. Tampak polos hanya dari sorotan mata.

Jaejoong sedikit memunyungkan mulutnya. Satu tangannya memegang ujung mantel hitam Yunho. "_Kajja_, kita juga bermain." Bibirnya mengumbar senyum ceria membuat debaran di dada Yunho makin tak normal. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan _namja_ itu, Jaejoong menarik mantel Yunho yang dipegangnya.

**~xXXx~**

Wajah, caranya tersenyum, tingkah kekanakan, semuanya selalu mampu membuat Yunho tersenyum juga tertawa. Hingga rasa cinta itu hadir dalam hatinya. Rasa yang menggebu-gebu, ingin bertemu dengan orang yang terus menggetarkan jantungnya, mendekap, menghangatkan dada dan berbagi kasih. Ia mencintainya tulus.. mencintai dari dalam hatinya, perasaan ingin memiliki pun kian menguat semakin lama mereka menjalin hubungan kasih. Tak dipungkirinya jika rasa itu masih ada hingga sekarang.

Yah, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kenangan itu cuma dalam waktu hitungan bulan? Tidak mungkin. Bahkan masih segar dalam ingatannya, bagaimana ia mengenal _namja_ itu, saat mereka masih bersama dan canda tawa yang menghiasi hubungan mereka. Walau sempat mengalami yang namanya kesusahan hidup, Yunho tak pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dia juga rela meninggalkan semua miliknya supaya bisa bersama kekasihnya. Tapi.. semuanya hancur hanya karena perkataan seseorang yang ia hormati, orang yang ternyata mengenalnya juga keluarganya.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, bukan? Yunho merasakannya, sungguh-sungguh! Tak pernah ia merasa semenyesal itu sebelumnya, namun ia berusaha mematikannya. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan–walau dalam keadaan emosi yang memuncak. Beberapa minggu ia mengurung diri di kamar, membiarkan air mata terus membanjiri wajah, menusuk-nusuk hatinya yang terluka sebagai balasan atas kejahatannya. Kejahatan? Yah, bisa disebut begitu karena meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai sendirian.

Yunho berusaha menenggelamkan semua perasaannya, tidak mengingat-ingat lagi. Tapi, tetap saja.. sesak terus menghantui tidurnya. Rasa sakit yang belum terobati itu menguar ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana tatapan orang yang dicintainya. Makin sakit. Makin pedih. Semua ini karena kesalahannya. Kini dia tak mampu lagi menahan-nahan apa yang berusaha ia bunuh, benar-benar tak sanggup. Satu hal yang paling diinginkannya, berlari dan memeluk kekasihnya.

Ah, mantan kekasih.

"_Oppa_!"

Hampir Yunho terjatuh dari kursi ketika teriakan itu menggema di telinganya. Segera di tolehkannya kepalanya melihat seorang _yeoja_ bertampang cemberut di sebelahnya. "E-eh? Ye? _Wae_?" tanyanya memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Ash, dari tadi kau tidak mendengarku?! _Nappeun_!" serunya tidak terima. Lebih dari lima belas menit ia berbicara, tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak mendengar? Menyebalkan sekali. Dimajukan mulutnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"_Mianhae_ Seulgi-_ya_.." rayu Yunho mencoba menenangkan _yeoja_ di sampingnya. "Kita pulang saja _ne_? Aku lelah, hari ini terlalu banyak pekerjaan."

_Yeoja_ itu berdiri dari kursinya dengan muka cemberut yang membuat Kyuhyun malas sekali meladeni. Ketika Seulgi hendak beranjak pergi, tangannya menyenggol seseorang yang mungkin berjalan di dekatnya sehingga orang itu terhuyung mundur sambil memegangi perutnya. Mata Seulgi membesar mengetahui orang yang terkena sikutannya adalah seorang ibu hamil dengan perut yang sangat besar. Cepat-cepat ia menghampirinya.

"_Aigoo_.. _jweisongeyo_.. _agashi_, _jweisonghamnida_." Paniknya sambil membungkukkan badan berkali-kali meminta maaf. Diraihnya tangan orang itu membantunya berdiri tegak.

Yunho yang melihatnya juga buru-buru mendekati, takut terjadi apa-apa pada ibu hamil tersebut karena ulah Seulgi.

"_Gwenchanayo_.."

_Deg_! Suara ini.. diperhatikan wajah ibu hamil yang sekarang memegangi perutnya yang besar. Jantung Yunho serasa meledak kemudian tercecer di lantai bersamaan dengan darah-darahnya. Tubuhnya mendadak menegang, sulit bergerak. Matanya tak mau beralih ke arah lain. Sosok yang paling di rinduinya sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Jarak mereka tidak jauh, hanya lima langkah. Namun.. rasanya susah untuk meraihnya mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Seolah sedang dikelilingi beribu-ribu irisan bawang, mata Kyuhyun terasa perih. Panas. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari kantung matanya.

"_Omo_..! Jaejoong-_ie_!" seru seorang _namja_ berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati orang yang tengah memegangi perutnya sambil satu tangan yang bebas menumpu pada kursi. Diletakkan dua kantung berwarna putih yang di bawanya ke atas meja kosong kemudian memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong. "_Gwenchana_?" tanyanya.

"_Jweisonghamnida_. Aku tak sengaja menyenggolnya tadi. _Mianhae_.." ujar Seulgi penuh penyesalan dan membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"_Gwenchana_.." balas Jaejoong menunjukkan senyumnya setelah berhasil berdiri dengan benar dibantu _namja_ di belakangnya. Dia sempat melihat Yunho yang mematung di belakang _yeoja_ yang meminta maaf padanya. Jaejoong tersenyum miris dalam hatinya. Dia sudah tak perduli.

Siwon–_namja_ yang berdiri di belakang Jaejoong–mengambil belanjaannya dan membawa Jaejoong pergi dari hadapan dua orang yang hampir mencelakakannya. Seulgi memperhatikannya masih dengan raut kekhawatiran, pasalnya orang itu tengah hamil. Dia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Yunho tetap tidak bergerak. Air matanya sudah terkumpul memenuhi kantung matanya, siap tumpah kapan saja. Apalagi dia melihat lagi raut dingin itu terpampang jelas di wajah Jaejoong. Dadanya sungguh sesak, napasnya mulai terputus-putus. Bagai ada yang melemparkan bambu runcing tepat ke ulu hatinya. Ingin sekali ia mengejarnya, tapi tak mungkin. Dari raut wajah itu saja.. dia paham bahwa _namja_ itu tak mau berlama-lama berada di dekatnya.

Didongakkan kepalanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan dengan kasar. Setelah memastikan air matanya tak akan turun, Yunho menarik tangan Seulgi. "_Kajja_."

**~xXXx~**

Membanting pintu rumahnya yang baru dibuka setelah masuk ke dalam membuat terkejut orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya. Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang duduk di ruang tamu bersama dengan temannya, pembantu yang sedang melakukan tugasnya juga Jessica yang kebetulan berada di rumah hari ini. Tak memperdulikan yang namanya tata krama, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tidak ingin menyapa ibunya yang memperlihatkan wajah bingung.

Lagi, Yunho membanting pintu kamarnya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menguasai dirinya. Dibuka pintu kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamar, masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya lagi–kali ini dengan pelan. Dihidupkan _shower_ sehingga air mengucur deras dari lubang-lubang kecil benda itu. Yunho menempatkan dirinya berdiri di bawah _shower_ membiarkan dirinya tersiram air hingga basah kuyup. Kepalanya tertunduk, napasnya tersengal dan wajahnya memerah.

Dia sudah menahannya dari tadi dan kini tak bisa lagi. Air mata yang susah payah ditahan akhirnya keluar dari sudut-sudut mata mengalir ke wajahnya bersama dengan air yang keluar dari _shower_ yang membasahi Yunho. Rasanya masih perih. Luka-lukanya kembali menganga lebar ditambah tubuhnya yang tersiram air, makin pedih. Isakan Yunho terdengar disela-sela guyuran air _shower_. Yah, dia menangis karena sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Tubuhnya lemas, kakinya serasa tak bertulang. Yunho pun terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Menambah dingin yang menerjangnya. Menekuk kedua lututnya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa harus bertemu lagi? Kenapa sakitnya melebihi apa yang pernah dirasakannya? Kenapa sakit ini seolah-olah menggerogoti tubuhnya membuat sakit seluruh badan? Kenapa perasaan itu selalu menekannya? Rasanya Yunho ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga.

Apalagi tadi melihat keadaan _namja_ itu.. perutnya membuncit dan seorang _namja_ yang terlihat begitu perhatian. Apa mereka sudah menjadi pasangan? Apa mereka akan segera memiliki anak? _Dan.. rumor lainnya yang kudengar, presdir belum menikah_. Perkataan Sangwoo beberapa waktu lalu terngiang di telinga Yunho. Kalau benar belum menikah, kenapa mereka kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih? Siapa _namja_ itu sebenarnya? Posisi itu.. adalah posisinya, berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Menopangnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Tangis Yunho makin parah seraya terbayang masa lalunya. Kenangan-kenangan yang ingin ia kubur, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Diremasnya jas dan kemeja bagian dadanya, "AAAAKH!" teriaknya.

Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit. Sudah banyak tertoreh luka. Tak berbeda dengan isi dadanya, ia yakin jantungnya sudah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil di dalam sana. Bibirnya bergetar akibat dingin yang merasuk ke kulit, tapi Yunho enggan beranjak. Dia masih betah di siram air. Ini belum seberapa dari apa yang dirasakannya. Luka batinnya tak terobati lagi, tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Dia sekarat.

**~xXXx~**


End file.
